(Snowbarry)
by Hero of Olympus in Disguise
Summary: When Barry comes back to Star Labs fatally injured, Caitlin finally realizes that she has feelings for a certain speedster. Read on as our favorite comic book hero falls in love with Ms. Snow. SNOWBARRY! (On Haitus! Will be back soon [because I CAN NOT live with Iris and Barry being *******])
1. Sleep

"Hahahahaha, look, I'm scared. Do you think, you can beat me?! I'm greater than you! I'm smarter than you, I'm faster than you. No one-" I smiled my famous lopsided grin at the bad speedster in front of me, a speedster who somehow got his speed from earth two, of Flashpoint… I think. Trust me I'm as confused as you are. _"Barry, be careful on this one. We are still not sure of his capabilities."_ Caitlin warned me. Using the gift bestowed upon me from the particle accelerator, I ran over 200 knots, or roughly 230 miles per hour. The speedster and I engaged in a fight, he landed huge blows on me as I landed good blows on him. He was able to kick my knee, breaking it and making it bend, the wrong way. "Ah!" I fell to one knee, _"Barry! Your suit is picking up a huge spike in your vitals. Calm down man."_ Cisco filled me in, "Yeah, no kidding!" The speedster took this moment of vulnerability and "fazed" his hand into my chest, pulling out two ribs. "Ah!" I screamed in agony, again _"Barry!"_ I barely heard Caitlin scream into my ear through the pain. Even with my powers, that will take time to heal. I don't think it will ever fully heal, I mean the dude just finished _ripping_ out my ribs! "Haha! The 'mighty' Flash, now bows before me!" he kicked my spine with a satisfying _crunch!_ For what I guess the third time this hour, I screamed. I got up on my good leg, and looked around, taking in my surroundings. _Think Barry think! What can you use to your advantage?_ Look for even the tiniest thing. I tried to focus, before closing my eyes, taking deep breaths, and summoning my inner will and power to keep fighting. In less than a second, my eyes snapped open, currents of electricity flowing through them. With a battle cry, I did the best thing I can.

Run.

It's- I'm not fast enough.

 _Think of Iris, of Joe, Dad, Mom, Cisco, any and every thing that has ever, and still is important to me. I thought of every thing but one thing, and yet I haven't found the motivation to run faster. Think of Felicity, Patty._

 _Caitlin._

With the last name I thought of, I ran faster than light, sound, anything. I ran straight into the other speedster and pushed him up a building, breaking each and every window within a mile radius, before pulling him down, the impact of him hitting the ground left a huge crater in the pavement. I dragged the unconscious body back to Star Labs, with a body (my body) that is missing two ribs or more, a more than just broken knee, and hopefully just cracked spine. Oh I'd be in much trouble if Caitlin finds out that I was a little reckless today.

"Barry! Oh my god! Go over there! Cisco Joe and Dr. Wells can take him to-" Caitlin stopped her rambling when she saw me drop the body of Henry Jackson, and bent over, holding my stomach and throwing up blood. She quickly ran over to my side, I can only here her voice and the sound of her heels hitting the glossy floor as everything starts to become blurry and fade to black.

 _Thump._

* * *

 **So? I know the chapter is short but I wanted to test my story out first before actually writing a nice, long, creative chapters.**

 **Hey guys! So, I need help with the meta humans. I would love it if you guys can help me out, leave a review filling out the following:**

 **Full name**

 **Previous life (their job before the particle accelerator)**

 **What should Cisco name him/her**

 **their power**

 **what the meta is doing now (stealing, killing, kidnaps someone, etc)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Hey!

**Caitlin's POV:**

 _Thump._

"Barry." His name barely slipped passed my lips when he fell. I ran to his side and pulled his mask off, revealing his bloody lip, bruised cheek, and swollen eye. He has a cut that runs from the top of the left side of his head, to the bottom of his chin, blood drips from the cut. I pulled him over to a bed, and started removing his suit.

I told him to be careful! I- I can't lose anymore people that I care about.

"Caitlin, are you okay? I haven't seen you step _foot_ out of the lab. Come on. Let's go get some coffee at CC Jitters." Dr. Wells tried to get me out of the lab, but I was not having it. I've tried desperately to have Barry wake up the past week. I've tried slapping him, acting like a meta human is on the loose, heck, I'm even playing Poker Face right now! "No thanks. I have a feeling he's going to wake up anytime now." I replied. Harry walked out, slightly shaking his head a little. My shoulders slumped as I watched him walk out.

Barry's hand squeezed mine a little before he quickly sat up, taking in a sharp breath. "Barry!" I enveloped him in a hug. Letting go of his hand.

 **Barry's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around Caitlin, feeling happy. How long was I out, if Caitlin got so worried? Maybe a day? "Cait! Wh-what happened? How are you?" she pulled back before slapping me with all her might. Boys, men, don't EVER underestimate the power of a WOMAN. ESPECIALLY if that woman's name is Caitlin Snow. This girl makes me rather want to fight Oliver, than be slapped by her again.

I know, I should be mad at Caitlin for slapping me with no reason, but when I saw her eyes tearing up, I couldn't let myself be angry at her. Whether she hates me or not, she's my best friend, and I don't want to see her cry. I pulled her into a hug and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Cait, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you. Please don't cry. I can't see you cry." I started rambling, she fisted my shirt and pulled me closer. I tightened my arms around her, letting her sob into my chest.

"I- _We_ thought we lost you. You've been unconscious for a week now." She sobbed hysterically, her voice muffled by my chest and shirt. After a while I was finally able to calm her down. I kept on repeating things like, _It's okay, I'm here_ and _Don't worry_ , _you're safe now_. She pulled back but kept her hands on my chest. It's fine because to be honest, it feels _right_ and besides, I kept my arms wrapped around her.

We looked into each others eyes, and as if there was a magnet between us, we started to slowly lean in, as if the force from that metaphorical magnet, was pulling us to each other. After what felt like an eternity, our lips met.

This may seem a little funny, coming from me because… I'm The Flash, but time around us seemed to slow down as we kissed, the kiss was at first soft, but then, then it turned passionate and needy all at once. My hands landed on her waist, while each of her hands rested on my shoulders, one higher than the other. We pulled back for breath, and I'm more than willing to bet that I would've dove right in again if it weren't for the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall.

Caitlin got off the bed (which she got on when she went to hug me) and helped me up. I got up and walked over to my desk, with the help of Caitlin, who helped me sit down in my chair while she brought hers over and sat in it, right next to me. She started checking my abdominal area, and started filling me in on what's happened the past week, which is not a lot. I observed her the whole time, the way she would use hand gestures, or sometimes stutter when she notices me staring, even the way her lips move. How she would smile when something funny happened, and frown when she told me about the many times she thought I wasn't going to wake up. In those times, I would also frown, missing the wonderful smile on her face, so I would just smile at her and hold her hand, showing her that I'm awake, and there's nothing to worry about.

Sometime in the middle of the "report", Cisco waltzed in and walked right passed the bed I was on, before taking a few steps back and pointing at the empty bed, "Wha-where's Barry? Uh… Caitlin…" he turned around and saw me, before crushing me in a hug. But, the hug didn't even come close to the size of Caitlin's hug.

When Caitlin was done filling me in, Dr. Wells walked in, he smiled and gave me a hug, and a pat in the back. When we separated from the hug, Wells cleared his threat and looked to the ground, "Well, as much as I love to see you well and alive, I think there are, uh, others who would also like to know you are alive and awake." My smile slowly faded, my face turned into one of horror, as I thought about Joe and Iris. I smiled a nervous smile before pointing left and right with my finger, my other hand started scratching behind my neck, "I gotta-" I didn't even finish before I sent all the papers in the rooms flying, by running super fast to my place (after grabbing my coat)I heard Cisco yell something about getting paper clips, leaving a cocky smirk on my face. I slowed down in front of the small house I grew up in, taking a few seconds to walk up the steps, my hands in my tan canvas jacket, as I take a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I need help with the meta humans. I would love it if you guys can help me out, leave a review filling out the following:**

 **Full name**

 **Previous life (their job before the particle accelerator)**

 **What should Cisco name him/her**

 **their power**

 **what the meta is doing now (stealing, killing, kidnaps someone, etc)**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Caitlin Snow

**Barry's POV:**

I heard the faint voice of Iris, announcing that she's coming to the door.

 **Iris's POV:**

I _planned_ for my day to be a lazy one. With all this stress, about Barry being in a mini coma, I need this break. I was supposed to just sit on the couch, catch up on some shows in yoga pants and pajama shirt, ordering takeout. But- _knock knock_ someone decided to not let that happen. I yelled a quick "Coming!" before sighing through my nose and walking to the door.

 **Barry's POV:**

Iris opened the door, and just stood there, shocked to be seeing me here. "Barry?" she asked. I just smiled and nodded my head, finally, she yelled my name and hugged me. "Oh dad is going to be so happy that you're awake! How come Caitlin or Cisco didn't call us?" She wondered out loud. We walked inside, she walked into the kitchen while I sat down in the living room. I gotta say, I miss this. Iris walked back into the living room, one hand holding a plate full of food, and the other holding her phone as she talks to Joe, "No-dad, you're going to love this one. Alright, bye see you soon." She hung up and set the plate down, I took the plate from the small table and started enjoying my plate of steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. _DING DONG!_ "I'll get it!" Iris ran to the door and swung it open, the poor door on the verge of being ripped off its hinges. I smiled at her antics and grabbed a glass of wine.

"Caitlin!" I did a spit take and wiped my mouth. Caitlin! Uh… uh… I frantically looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide, forgetting at the moment that I'm the fastest man alive! I swear, when I really need my smarts for times like this, my brain decides to go on a vacation and abandon me.

"Hey Iris, is Barry here? Uh, he left his um, phone in S.T.A.R. Labs." I choked, on what? Nothing. I have never acted this way before with a girl. I heard the shuffling of feet and started to panic. Calm down Barry, just do what you do best, RUN! I used my power and ran upstairs to my room, to hide away from my biggest fear at the moment, Caitlin Snow.

 **Caitlin's POV:**

I _need_ to talk to Barry about what happened in S.T.A.R. Labs, I'm pretty sure he's curious about it too. So, I looked for a reason before one was practically waved right in my face, Barry left his phone when he rushed home to Iris and Joe. I grabbed his phone and put on my grey coat over my black dress, and grabbed the key to my car on the way out.

Iris moved aside to allow me entrance to the house.

"Can I come in?" I knocked on Barry's door. "Come in!" I opened the door, ever so slowly, and walked into the cold room. "Hey! Caitlin. Wh-what are you doing here?" Barry questioned me nervously. Truth is, when Everyman kissed me, I was only angry and disappointed because, I wanted that to be real. Deep down, feelings I believed Ronnie was only capable to bestow upon me, and make surface, surfaced when I believed it was Barry kissing me. Part of me wanted to slap "Barry" and wanted to fight back, but my other half, didn't. It wanted _more_ of what I was getting. And hopefully by the end of today, those feelings can be resolved. I pulled his phone out of my purse and handed it to him, "You uh, left your phone, so I decided to make a quick pit stop on my way home." I haven't been home since Sunday; the day Barry was fatally injured.

He, for a moment, looked relieved before he 'read between the lines.' "Oh. Right, you also stopped to talk about what happened, didn't you?' I pursed my lips before nodding my head Yeah… Barry look," he chuckled a light chuckle, all the sudden making the room feel warmer, "I-I don't, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what to say. To be honest? It felt good, to feel loved, wanted again, to feel safe, to be in the arms of a man again, to finally have someone to share memories with. I know, for sure, you don't feel the same way-"

"Caitlin…"

"-because you love Iris and all-"

"Caitlin, listen…"

"-but I just really need to get this off my chest-" this time he didn't cut me off by saying my name, he cut me off with a sweet kiss. At first, my eyes widened, but soon I melted into the kiss. "I think I love you." I ended in a whisper, my eyes still closed due to the fact that I was mesmerized by the feeling of Barry's soft lips laying kisses upon mine.

After about a minute, I opened my eyes, to look into Barry's. "Caitlin Snow, don't say I don't have feelings for you, cause I do. I really, really do. I've got really intense feelings for you, positive feelings. The only reason I ran away so quickly was because I was confused," I sat down next to him on his small bed, "Look, remember when I was fighting Jackson? Well, I thought of literally everything I can think of, and still didn't run faster. That was, though, until I thought of you. I dreamed of your smiles, your laughs, the times we had together, heck, even the simple thought of your name gave me the motivation to run faster." He took both of my hands in his, looking me straight in the eyes, "Caitlin, in some, unknown way, you saved me that night. You've saved me multiple times. You risked _your_ own _happy_ life, for me. So, out of all those times, what made you think I didn't have at least the _tinniest_ bit of feelings for you? Caitlin, don't ever say I don't have feelings, or don't care for you, because I do. I care for you so much, if you being with someone else made you happy, sure it would kill me, but I would- no, I am more than willing to set you free, because all I want to do is see that smile on your beautiful face, every day." by the end of his speech, I was crying.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I need help with the meta humans. I would love it if you guys can help me out, leave a review filling out the following:**

 **Full name**

 **Previous life (their job before the particle accelerator)**

 **What should Cisco name him/her**

 **their power**

 **what the meta is doing now (stealing, killing, kidnaps someone, etc)**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Something

**Barry's POV:**

She was crying by the end of my little speech. It may have seemed a little cheesy, but I meant every word I said.

"Dad!" We heard Iris exclaim downstairs, I took Caitlin's hand in mine, "Come on, I'll take you home." She nodded and we both walked downstairs, letting go of each other's hand so Iris and Joe wouldn't see.

"Barry! Good to see ya Barr!" Joe gave me a tight hug, only noticing Caitlin's presence when we let go, "Caitlin! I'm guessing you were just walkin out?" She gave a quick nod, to which Joe responded by moving aside, unblocking the door. I grabbed my jacket on my way out, put it on, and closed the door behind me.

Caitlin sat in the passenger seat, I sat in the drivers. It was a silent, comfortable silence, way to her apartment, but the silence only lasted till we got inside, closing yet another door.

"I uh, guess this is the last stop. Heh, good night Cait." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, I bounced on my heels before turning around, walking to the door. "Barry wait. What does this make us?" She gestured to her cheek, and the space between us, which I didn't notice was small when I turned around because I was too busy re playing today's events while looking into her soft, yet hope filled eyes. I took a step closer to her and smile, "Whatever you want it to be. You want it to be nothing? It'll hurt me. But it'll be nothing. You want it to be something? I'll be more than happy to make it something." I kissed her, for hopefully not the last time, and ran home.

* * *

I got the voice mail around 3 am, I woke up at three, to be honest I took only hour long naps every two hours, in those two hours I was awake I would think of Caitlin and the decision I left on her. The voicemail was simple, and yet, it changed the way I was going to see things forever, it said one thing, "Something." All the sudden, I felt like, for the first time since I've become the Flash, I felt like a normal teenager (even though I'm not one anymore. I just never got the experience) who was in love with a beautiful woman. I smiled cheekily to myself. This one is going to last, I just know it.

"Good morning!" I skipped into the kitchen, where Joe was making pancakes while Iris set up the table, I smiled a huge smile, and grabbed some toast from my plate, "Someone's happy. Wanna talk about it?" Joe leaned on the counter, forgetting about the pancakes for the moment, "Uh… no? Look, everything's fine, like you've predicted. I just need to get to S.T.A.R Labs early today. Cisco just found this new material that is way lighter than the leather, creates even less friction, and is more expandable to allow me to run even faster without the drag." Joe just stared at me for a second, clearly dumbfounded, before quickly shaking his head and saying goodbye, letting me leave and run off to S.T.A.R Labs.

Confession time: I didn't go to S. T.A.R. Labs, I went to meet Caitlin at her apartment. It's only 8:32 am, do you really think I would got to "work" _that_ early? I thought so. Cisco is probably still sleeping, or actually working on something, and Dr. Wells is with his daughter today. But I'm guessing you all knew that, so, back to me going to Caitlin's.

(Cue me rubbing my hands together)

I stopped myself a couple of feet away from her door and walked the rest of the way, which was about, eh… five feet give her a take. I fixed my jacket self-consciously, and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" was the response, I smiled knowingly to myself and started making my vocal cords vibrate, "It's me." I said, my voice echoing a little. I can almost _feel_ her smile and swing the massive door open.

I gave her a big, massive, titan, sized hug, picking her up and spinning her around while she giggled. To others it might've seemed cheesy, because… let's face it, in almost every romantic movie the guy always comes home and spins her girl while she smiles and laughs, but to me, it felt like a dream come true. I mean, I stayed up all night wondering what her answer was going to be, and I guess she did the same and chose Something.

I carried her inside and closed the door behind us.

Once inside, I let her down and sat on her couch, she sat next to me and I linked our hands. "I'm guessing you got my message?" she giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her answer; me facing her and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She wasted no time kissing me back.

When we separated, I looked around while Caitlin changed for S.T.A.R. Labs. I walked around, looking at pictures: her and Ronnie, her as a baby, her graduating, her and Ronnie a few more times, one of her and Jay, one of Cisco, Dr. Wells, and one of her and I. Now, a typical boyfriend would, either ask about the pictures, or destroy them. But, I understand the true feeling of loss, so when she is ready, she can do what she wants with these. I did, however, get upset a little at the photo of Jay, who wouldn't? He almost killed her!

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go. Keys, jacket, purse, water, flash drive… yup, I'm ready." I turned around to find Caitlin fixing her hair and counting on her fingers through the list. I smiled and patiently waited. When she finally gave me the okay, after the agonizing wait, I wrapped an arm around her waist and ran to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Oh thank God Barry, you're here! We've got a situation…" Cisco was the first to "greet" me, by saying that. I looked around the room, Jesse, Harrison, me, Caitlin, him, everything seems to be fine. Wait, aren't Jesse and Wells supposed to have a day off? "Whoa, calm down. What is it?" I questioned. That's when he decided to let Wells talk, "Well, Allen, remember when I- we tried to give you your powers back? Well, Jesse was hit by the dark matter, along with Wally, but it seems that the matter is affecting her." He stepped aside, giving me a clear view of Jesse, she stood there, excitedly. "Okay, this is cool, watch." All the sudden, I had a slice of pizza in my hand, best part? It was fresh, and a supreme, my favorite. "Sweet!" then I realized the gravity of the situation, "You're… a speedster?" she put both hands in her pockets and briefly went on her tiptoes, before settling down, nodding her head, "Yup" she said, popping the 'p'. I looked at Cisco, "I-I don't get it. What's wrong with Jesse being a speedster? I mean, I can help her con-" Harry cut me off, "The problem, Barry, is my daughter is a speedster! Look, I need help, _we_ need help. Jesse, wants to be like you. Fighting meta humans, but she needs to train." Oh. _So, why are they making a big deal. I can help._ When Caitlin saw the look on my face she decided to step up, "Barry, what they are trying to say is, this is a _huge_ turning point. I mean, is, no offense-"

"Oh none taken." I'll let you guess who said that **(Jesse)**

"- that we're not sure if she can do this. I mean, look at how many times you've been hurt. Dr. Wells just wants to know if you'll help keep her safe." I thought about it for a second, before putting an arm around Jesse's shoulders in a friendly way, "I would've protected her even if you didn't ask me. She's like a little sister! Welcome to team Flash Jesse, hope you can keep up."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter was a little boring, to me, but um... I think it is like a major chapter cause, now Caitlin and Barry are dating, and Jesse has been introduced guys! She's going to be a new speedster! I need help with the meta humans. I would love it if you guys can help me out, leave a review filling out the following:**

 **Full name**

 **Previous life (their job before the particle accelerator)**

 **What should Cisco name him/her**

 **their power**

 **what the meta is doing now (stealing, killing, kidnaps someone, etc)**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Wren Lucken Holt

**Barry's POV:**

"You know, if something is up, I'm here for you Barr. We're here for you Barr." Joe and Iris caught me arriving home late, _again_. For like the fifth time this week. I smiled and set my jacket on the couch, and looked at them, one foot already on the first step, "Guys look. I'm okay. Alright? Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's great! Good night." I walked up the stairs to my room. If only they knew…

 **Joe's POV:**

Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Henry and I sat in my living room. The men with beer, Caitlin settled for a glass of water while Iris grabbed a glass of red wine. "Okay. Let's get straight to the point. Guys, I'm worried about Barry. He's been arriving home lately, and then when- we- ask him about it, he just shrugs us off. Any… any ideas?" I looked at our little circle. Cisco seemed to think while Caitlin turned red, something that did not go unnoticed by me. You wanna know something _else_ that didn't go unnoticed my me? The way Caitlin started looking slightly uncomfortable. As a detective, I'm trained to see even the smallest of things. "Uh… Caitlin?" I asked her for a suggestion. She sat up straight, looked around and pointed to herself, "M-me? I don't know what to tell you. Barry hasn't been acting weird in S.T.A.R Labs so I wouldn't be able to tell." She said quickly. A little too quickly. . . "Any, any ideas? Anybody? How to find out what's happening? If anything even is happening… maybe someone that would know?" I looked around the group of smart people. Everyone just shrugged when my gaze fell upon them everyone but one. Caitlin squirmed, and played with the rim of her glass before shaking her head no. "Cisco?" I looked to the said man-child. He looked around before stuttering, "Well, uh, maybe Jesse'll know what's, what's uh up. They have been, um, spending a lot of time together as of lately. That's all I know." I just sat there, then laid back on my chair, thinking. "Okay. Okay I can, I can work with that. Now, we better split and end this before Barry gets up to go to 'work'" everyone left, Caitlin was the first. She got to her car and sped off so fast, if I were a cop on duty, I would've pulled her over.

I walked back up to my room, into my bed, and listened as my son ran around the house. 6:00 am. Three hours before Barry's shift begins.

 **Barry's POV:**

At 7 am, I was out of my home and running to S.T.A.R. Labs, for two things;

1\. Caitlin

2\. And Jesse.

Caitlin, should be pretty obvious. I sauntered with a cup of big chocolate to Caitlin. Whom was analyzing a blood sample I retrieved from an orphanage the other day. We know nothing other than he/she was able to keep from anybody preventing her from leaving. I found the sample in the floor of the entrance, hoping it would lead me somewhere. My best guess is, if we're indeed looking for a child, then the kid was probably running when he/she fell and hurt him/her-self. With an extra spring in my step, I walked over to Caitlin, set a hand in the small of her back while I set the hot chocolate down. She looked up from the microscope, took the mug into her cold hands, and turned around to face me. She smiled and took a sip, sighing, "Careful there. We don't want someone to find us like this, do we?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I don't know. You tell me." she laughed and piled away, leaving a frown in my face, and walked over to the computer. I followed her, careful to leave an extra foot or two between us, and looked at the screen on the wall. I watched as the face of a young girl popped up and smiled at me. I smiled back at the picture. But then I frowned when I started reading the profile. "Wren Luken Holt" I read the girls name out loud. Caitlin joined me in the other side of the desk, "According to this, this eleven year old was placed in an orphanage by the CCPD after her parents were found dead. Her mother worked as a normal school teacher and her father was a… lawyer? Hm, seems like they had a good life going for them. It says that they were found dead the night after the first particle acceleration explosion." I turned around and found her typing something into the computer, "I can't seem to find a single bad thing about this one. Then again, she is eleven. But, there's no way I can tell where she would be now, my guess is, trying to hide." That's when I looked at my cell phone. A text from Joe, "I think I just found her."


	6. Promise

**(Harrison, Wells and Harry are all one person. They just call him either Harry or Dr. Wells, so I'll try to stick to that)**

 **Barry's POV:**

"What do you mean, 'I think I just found her'?" Caitlin took a step closer to me. That is when Cisco walked in, "Who found what now?" He asked as he slipped into the lab. I set my phone on Caitlin's desk and started walking towards my suit, "Joe texted me. He says that the meta we're looking for- I pointed to the screen- is at the CCPD right now. Meaning, she can pose a threat." I quickly changed into my suit and ran. I ran all the way to the CCPD, determined to help another life. When I got there, I found Wren holding a fist out in front of her, and a cop looking around; frightened about what is to come. I cautiously walked closer to her with one hand in front of me, "Wren? Wren, look at me. You don't have to do this. I know you're scared. Just, let the man go, I can help you. You don't have to do this." She looked at me, crying, "Yes. I do. They put me there! You don't understand, how unwanted I felt. Watching all the other kids get adopted and taken to families while I stayed. I stayed and watched as friends I made _left_ me. You don't know how it feels to have no one left. No mom, no dad. Just yourself." She began to cry and set the man down. Flashbacks of when I was younger came crashing like tsunamis into my mind, reminding me of what life was like back then. I took a step forward, "I do. If you just let me help you, you won't have to-" I stopped when I felt like a huge hand held me in place, one of its fingers wrapping around my neck, choking me. I tried to reach out for her, but to no avail. She's gone. She's gotten away. And I'm stuck here in a metaphorical hand. "W-w-Wr-Wren. Ca-n't breathe." I was able to gasp out, hoping Caitlin and Cisco can hear me over the com.

I finally felt the "hand" release me, and I swiftly ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs, falling to my knees. Caitlin, Jesse and Cisco ran to help me up and into a chair, "What happened?" the girls asked, Cisco got to work on thinking of a name before Harry can think of one, he snapped his fingers, "Mind Grip!" he shouted in accomplishment. Jesse looked back at him and pointed to me, showing him that I still wasn't even breathing. It took a minute for him to realize before grabbing an oxygen mask and putting it on my face. I breathed in the O2 in ecstasy, happy to finally breath again. Caitlin let me breathe a little before removing the mask. "Barry, you should be more careful next time. We didn't know what her ability was."

"Hey guys." Iris walked in, Harry following shortly after her arrival. She sat in an extra chair while Wells sat on his desk. "What happened?" Like father like daughter I guess. I stood up and filled the team in in what's happened, from Caitlin figuring out the name, to me coming back with no oxygen. Sometime on the middle of my report, Joe walked in with five boxes of pizza and three bags of Belly Burger. I ate 4 and ½ of the pizza boxes, and had one cheese burger and a small fries. I know, but hey, I need my calories. Since there wasn't enough food for Jesse to take her fill, I decided to take her out to eat. She eagerly agreed and we ran off to a local Pizzeria. When we got there, we ordered three large pepperoni pies and two medium drinks.

 **Third Person:**

Joe, Caitlin, Iris, Cisco and Dr. Wells all sat in a circle and ate Big Belly Burger as they talked about Barry's sudden change in behavior. Cisco thought aloud that perhaps, Barry and Jesse have started dating, but Caitlin and Wells quickly shut that thought down. Joe found it normal for Harry to be defensive about his daughter, but Caitlin? Now that he thought about it, she has always been uncomfortable when they discussed this topic. He found it very suspicious that whenever someone suggested Barry was going out with a girl, say, Iris, Jesse, or some unknown person, she would defend him and say that there is a possibility that he is just doing something else and not hiding a girl behind their backs. That's when he decided to really get to the bottom of this. "Uh, Caitlin? Do you mind going to Barry's lab at work and check to see what you can find?" Joe basically asked Caitlin to leave. She nodded her head eager to get out of the room, and grabbed her coat, Barry's phone, and keys. If she walked out any quicker, it would've been mistaken for a full out sprint. She _ran_ out of that lab and got into her car. She started trying to figure out where Barry would be, then it hit her. _Food._ So, she drove all the way to a pizzeria, and looked for Barry and Jesse. She found them laughing in a table all the way to the far-left corner, two empty boxes of pizza laying on the floor next to the table. She leisurely walked over to them and pulled a seat over to their table, "Hey. Um… Barry, they want me to check your lab." She tried her very best to just tell him, he froze for a bit and looked over to his girlfriend, "What?" he asked, clearly surprised. She cleared her throat and looked over to Jesse, only moving her eyes and not her head. "You heard me, they want me to try and find something that can 'help' us figure out what you're up to in your nightly activities." Barry stared at her, in shock, for a moment before seeming to understand what Caitlin was trying to imply. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He looked from Caitlin to Jesse, and back to Caitlin, trying to figure out what in the world is going on. "W-What exactly is Joe trying to find?" he finally asked. Caitlin cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable with the topic at hand. She scratched her head for a little and looked at Barry, "They, they uh… want to know what you're doing at night. Joe says he's, caught you a few times? He's caught you coming home late, then leave home early. They're worried about what's going on, w-with you." Caitlin filled him in. Jesse felt left out, so she decided to voice this feeling of her, "Okay, can we _please_ address the elephant in the room and can someone please tell me what is going on! I know something other than what I've already heard is going on." She pointed to the two older scientists. Caitlin and Barry both looked at each other, silently having a conversation, "Uh… alright. If there's anyone we can trust, it's you, right? Don't answer that. So… um, CaitlinandIaretogether." Barry stammered.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and translated when she saw the confused look on Jesse's face. Jesse sat in silence, under the table Caitlin and Barry held hands in anticipation. A look of despair fell upon Caitlin and Barry when they did not receive any kind of reaction. Jesse looked at her friends, and smiled, "Finally! I think I'm the only one who noticed the tension between you two! You were going to end up together, eventually. I just knew it. Look, I was right!" she laughed. Caitlin and Barry's shoulders slumped, and they visibly relaxed. Barry let out a very audible sigh of relief and Caitlin just watched Barry. She smiled and looked back at Jesse, "By the way, they sort of think you two are dating." Barry chocked on his soda and Jesse just froze. "Excuse me, did I hear right? I have been told I'm going deaf, but this is taking it to a whole different level. Did you just say they think we're _dating_? I mean, no offense Barry, but I don't like _like_ Barry in that way." Barry looked a little offended but mumbled a small, _'_ _None taken',_ to his companions. The two girls laughed, and together, they walked back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Jesse ran, while Barry drove Caitlin's car, wanting to have some private time before they head back to their friends, whom don't know about _them._

They barely even took a third step into the lab when all of Team Flash's phones buzzed, beeped, and rang different tunes, but all the messages saying the same thing, _Meta-human alert._ "That's probably "Mind Grip" gotta go." Barry sped out of the lab, his clothes in a neat pile on the desk that was closest to him, Caitlin's desk, and the Flash suit missing from its usual spot. Caitlin and Jesse were the first to reach the computer, checking Barry's vitals and listening for any distress calls from him. Cisco and Joe got to work on tracking the Meta's signals, and Harry continued working on an equation. Iris started working on a new report, " _MIND GRIP vs. THE FLASH"._

 **Barry's POV:**

I raced to Wren Holt's location and found her using her abilities to trap some officers their desks, using metals, heavy files, evidence boxes, hand cuffs… the list goes on. "Wren? Wren look at me. Don't do this. _Please._ I can help you. No more strangers. No more friends leaving you. I can give you a family. But if you don't let these innocent officers go, and don't let me help you, you'd only put yourself into more pain. Hey! Look at me, remember that pain you felt when you realized that you had no family left. Remember it? Did you feel- feel, _empty_ , _useless,_ uh, _unwanted_? Well, guess what. I've felt like that too. If you take these officers' lives, imagine how many more people will feel that pain. Would you like that? People crying, grieving for their lost loved ones? Because you took these officers away from them? Don't make the same mistake the people that took your parents did. Don't be the reason another person feels like us. Let the officers go, and-and-and come with me." I tried to coax the little girl into coming with me. By the end of my speech, she was crying, because I brought her back to a past that we both remember all too well. A past full of hurt, pain and lies. That's when she finally let go. She fell to the floor on her knees, and started sobbing. "I'm sorry. I don't want someone else to feel the same way I did a few years ago. Pl-please don't hurt me." I bent down to her height and cradled her in my arms, "I promise I'll find a family that will care for you as much as your parents did." She looked up at me and met my eyes, "Promise?" I smiled and nodded my head, "Promise."


	7. Slow Down

**Barry's POV:**

Mind Grip is fine. We found her a new family in New York, a wealthy family that has been trying to have kids for three years now.

But that was a few weeks ago, now to the present, I walked into the lab, coffee in hand, and set my messenger bag on my desk. I typed a report about the latest case on my computer as Harry, and I waited for the rest to arrive. Cisco waltzed to his desk, eating a HOT POCKETS and drinking some French roast. He started working on something (as always) on the suit until Harry all the sudden sat straight up, "Oh uh, I forgot to tell you, Caitlin won't be here today. Here, she left a message," he pressed a button on the keyboard, and all the sudden, Caitlin's voice was ringing through my head like church bells, "I have a few things to take care of. I'll be back in a few days. I'll call if something comes up. Make sure Cisco doesn't get to my Hot Pockets, bye." We looked over to Cisco, who had a Hot Pockets half way into his mouth. He slowly pulled it out and mumbled about it not being labeled **(Had to put that in there. I thought it was funny.)** I laughed to myself and slowly looked down, shaking my head. He pouted and went back to work on my- sorry, our suit. I wonder why Caitlin didn't tell me about her little 'business' trip. That doesn't matter right now, she can tell me when she gets back. Ignoring the twisted feeling in my stomach, I ran to work, hoping I won't get yelled at again for being "tardy".

 **Caitlin's POV:**

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Tannhauser?" I asked the lady at the front desk. She stopped writing whatever it is she was writing and looked up at me, clearly annoyed, "Sorry, Dr. Tannhauser is a busy woman. Unless you have an appointment, I must ask you to leave." Okay, now that is just rude. "Yeah well, I'm sure she'd be okay to see me. Tell her Caitlin Snow is here." I grabbed my purse with both hands and held it in front of me, feeling uncomfortable with this situation. She sighed and looked at me, clearly ticked off, "I'm sorry but-" a lady at the top of the staircase, a bun, glasses and lab coat, cut the receptionist off, "Caitlin is always welcome into my office. Let her up." I smiled at both ladies and walked up, "Nice to see you too, mom."

 **Barry's POV:**

"Barry, we have another meta human on our hands. The software Felicity downloaded last time she came is running facial recognition. Give me a second… Aha! Amelia Tyler, she used to be a waitress… I don't get it. What led her to do this?" Cisco started mumbling to himself. I sighed and started to get impatient, "Cisco… what is she doing and where?" I heard typing on the other side of the line, "Well, there's not really an _exact_ location, but it looks like she's heading to CC Jitters, I don't know, but hurry, she's moving quick." I laughed and sped to the location Cisco sent to me. Finally, I was wondering when we would get another alert, these few days have been bo-ring! As I ran, I noticed cars, left and right, exploding. Like, exploding exploding, not just all the sudden there's a fire. No I mean, like fire then a big boom, and everything is everywhere. What's making them do this? "Uh, _Cisco_! What's happening?! You know what? Forget it. Let's focus on catching this girl." I ran even faster, wishing deep down, that Caitlin was here to help.

"No no no, Amelia! Hey look at me! Come on, come on. Amelia? Ame- yeah hi. Look look look look, set the man down and we can talk about this," I tried to persuade the Meta into letting a man go, she has this ability, to do something within molecules that speeds up the energy, and the friction between the molecules when sped up, can cause explosions, fires, which explains why the cars from earlier were exploding. "Cisco! Cisco, I just figured out what her power is. She has the power to manipulate energy, bend it to her will. How can I counter that?!" I called to my friend in the other side of the com **(spelling?)**. Wait a minute, don't my cells already work faster than a normal human body? So, they are pretty much, invulnerable to heat, well, extreme heat to cause me to explode, but, she can counter that. If possible, maybe she can slow _down_ my cells and molecules, and I might lose my powers. Good thing that won't happen. I hope. "Look Amelia, whatever this man did to you, I'm sure it was probably mean, but, don't do this. If you do this, if you kill this man, _you're_ going to be _his_ bully, but if you let him live, he'll live a very guilty life." When I saw her close her fist, I stopped talking and ran. But, I didn't run with the Flash's speed. I ran with _my_ speed, as in the speed of Barry Allen B.P.A.E (before particle accelerator explosion). "Barry? Barry. Um… I don't know bout you man, but I'm pretty sure this is the art where you whoop some Meta butt. Also known as the part where you RUN!" Cisco yelled into my ear. "Don't you think I'm trying?!"

Come on, come on, come on! Come on cells, work- faster! "Ahhhh!" the man started screaming, No!

 ** _Boom!_**

"Barry. Barry? Barry?! Talk to me man. You're scaring me. What happened? What was that explosion? BARRY." I fell to my knees, in front of me, nothing but golden dust. He- he- he's dead. Because I wasn't fast enough. Amelia looked at me, pulled up her hood, and ran away. When she was about three blocks away, I felt my energy slowly return to me. " _BARRY_!" I coughed up blood and felt myself being taken away by a blur of yellow light.

Jesse.

 **Barry is listening to the conversation but has no idea who is talking or what is happening.**

 _Harry- "Cisco, call Caitlin. Jesse, I need you to help me get onto this bed."_

 _"One. Two. Three." My body jumped off of the hard surface._

 **Third Person:**

As Harry and Jesse performed Cardioversion on Barry. "Wha-what-what happened?" Cisco asked as he just go on the phone with Caitlin, who was panicking on the other side of the line, "I think Amelia-"

"-Blaze-"

"-may have either stopped Mr. Allen's heart, or she slowed down the cells and his body is going through shock. It's most likely both. I remember he said something about, energy manipulation?" Harrison explained as he checked Barry's vitals on the monitor and gave Barry another good shock. Cisco nodded his head and told Caitlin about his…, new found knowledge. He put the phone to his chest and faced Harry, "Is he going to be okay?" He whispered. Harry, seemed a little hesitant, but nodded his head. "He's going to… uh… he's going to be fine. Yea. No no no no no no, we have it all under control. No need for you to cut your small 'business' trip short. N- bu- Caitlin! He's going to be fine. No wai-" the line went dead and he turned around to find two people looking at him with bewildered faces, "Ramon, what was that?" Wells asked. Cisco tried for a grin, but it came out as a grimace, "She's on her way." Jesse looked at her father, "That's a good thing… right? Wouldn't she know what to do? I mean, she knows Barry better than all of us combined, and knows more about his… _body_. She _is_ his doctor. What's so bad about that?" She looked between the two males before setting her eyesight to her father.

"No."


	8. Killer Frost (Short, but needed Sorry)

**Third Person:**

"Told you... not good." Harry shook his head towards Jesse as she watched a very frantic Caitlin Snow scolding Barry for not checking out the scene before actually going in for the fight. Of course, he is awake, but is currently trying his very best to calm his girlfriend down. "You could have-!"

"But I didn't." He cut her off, hovering her a steely look of defiance. She simply shook her head, "But you could've." She countered, "What if, what if she-she killed you the same way she killed him?! Hm? Then what? Barry, you don't understand, I've already lost one man I lo-"

"Ahem"

Jesse, knowing their secret, decided to clear her throats to warn the two of their, ahem, audience. She tried three more times, but either, Caitlin didn't care, or didn't hear, because she continued, continued to the point where Barry got very frustrated of her rambling and leaned in for a kiss.

Oh how they're lucky Jesse is a speedster.

Jesse's eyes widened as she quickly sped them over to Caitlin's apartment, vibrating her hand to open the door and let themselves in. She looked over at the two blushing adults and smiled, "Please, please don't do what you were about to do in front of them again. I mean, by YOURSELVES is fine, (shivers) goodnight." she ran back to her father. The two adults, Mr. Allen and Dr. Snow, smiled at each other and sat on the couch, eating some leftovers and watching Netflix.

Hours later, Barry left back to his place, while Caitlin went to take a shower, smiling. When she went to rinse the conditioner, her eyebrows scrunched together as she felt the temperature too warm.

Later on she would regret that thought.

She turned around and found that ice formed on the walls of her shower, freaking out a little bit, she stepped out after wrapping a towel around herself, but what she saw next surprised her even more.

Her hair was turning white.

Her whole bathroom was covered in a sheet of ice.

She felt like screaming, why her?! Why couldn't it be Wally? He wants the powers, not her. She's got too much at stake, what if she hurts someone?

She looked for a pair of scissors and skipped the strand of white hair.

No matter how much she denied it, Caitlin Snow was slowly turning into her worst nightmare;

Killer Frost.

* * *

 **Very short, yes yes I know. But o feel like, if I extended it, I'll be putting in too much. SORRY! Don't worry though, I WILL put a new chapter up in between the next three days. :) Thanks for understanding, it's for the sake of the story. ;)**


	9. She Will Be Loved

**One month later…**

 **Barry's POV:**

So, Amelia has been under the radar for a while, very embarrassing. My relationship with Caitlin has grown, and blossomed into a full tree. I share everything with her, and in return she does the same thing with me. I _think_.

I'm not sure. Lately Jesse and I have both noticed Caitlin's distant look. Every now and then, I would look over my shoulder and find her looking down at her hands. Is she all the sudden self conscious?

"Hellooooooo! Earth to Barry." Caitlin waved her hand in front of my face, waking me from my inner thoughts.

 _Oh, the movie finished._

We were watching The Pacifier- well, _she_ was watching the movie. _I_ was watching her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Hehe…" I chuckled. She shook her head, but something rather… unexpected happened. She snuggled more against my side, searching for warmth, and coughed. Where's the- unexpected part?

She coughed up ice.

No, I don't mean some metaphor I don't know about, I mean literal ice. "Wha-" I freaked out a little. She looked at me in sympathy and gave me a quick kiss, before she climbed over me, grabbed a beige coat, and ran away.

I wish I ran after her, that would've saved us a lot of trouble.

Instead, I sat in place, stunned, before a text from Iris brought me back to reality.

 _What's up?_ \- Iris

Great timing she's got,

 _Tell Cisco, Jesse, Joe and Jesse to meet me at S.T.A.R. Labs, do NOT under any circumstances tell Caitlin we're meeting up._ – Barry

 _Whats going on?_ \- Iris

 _I'll tell you at the lab._ – Barry.

I shut my phone off and grabbed my coat, ready to find my girlfriend and help her.

"Wh-wh-what's going on? Why are you in such a rush? Barr!" Cisco yelled frantically as I sped around the lab, grabbing different things and looking at the satellite images looking for Caitlin, "Cisco, you'll have to wait till the rest are here." I simply said to him in reply. His arms smacked against his sides in frustration. I turned around to find a monitor flashing red, " You find what you're looking for?" Cisco mumbled under his breath. I stared at him, and turned back to the screen, reading the location aloud. "That's one of the guys that work for Alchemy-!" I slammed my hands against the table in frustration and ran.

"Caitlin!" I called for her once I got there. Is she really thinking what I'm thinking? She walked out of the other side of the house, leaving a good half a block between us, "Caitlin, we can help you. Don't resort to- to this." I tried to reason to her, pointing at the ice shard in her hand. Come on, MY Caitlin's got to be somewhere in there, "My name, is Killer Frost." She "corrected" me. I looked at her straight in the eyes, "Your name, is Caitlin Snow. Not Killer Frost. You're not a killer." she turned her head a little to the side- something I would've found adorable if not for the situation. "Go. Away!" She thrust her hands forward, as I started to run, making the cement slippery, next thing I knew, I was on the ground- my leg twisted to an odd angle. "Sorry 'bout that." She mocked an apology. I groaned, hey! I'm hurting okay! Gee, give a guy a break.

I threw my arm out, hitting her legs, causing her to fall right next to me- both of us panting. "That was cold," she started, "Too bad this is going to be colder," she climbed over, on top of me, and kissed me, but it felt like half of her was pulling away while her other half was a lion-

And I was her prey.

For some reason, I found myself kissing her back, even though I knew I had to stop.

Thank god Cisco decided to tag along.

He used his vibe powers to push Caitlin off of me, not allowing her to fully freeze me. I had already turned as blue, as well, ice. I started vibrating, warming my body up enough for me to run, carry Caitlin to the Pipeline, and imprisoned her, against both- her and my will. You think I wanna put my own girlfriend in a prison? I walked back upstairs where I found the rest of the team, waiting to talk about the current elephant in the room- "Somebody needs to talk some sense into Caitlin. I mean, this isn't her- going around killing people. Something's wrong." Joe, as usual, was the one to address the problem. With both hands in my pockets, I kept my gaze on the security camera watching over Cait, "She's sick. Either, the second particle accelerator activated these powers of hers, or I did- with Flashpoint. Either way, she's sick and it's my fault- as always." Jesse placed a hand in my shoulder, "I'm sure Barry can talk her out of it," she smiled at all of us. They nodded their heads in agreement, and wanting to right my wrongs, I walked back to the Pipeline, "Caitlin," she hissed hearing me use her "old name," "Caitlin, I'm not here to taunt you, or kill you, I'm here to set you free." She looked at me warily, "What's the catch?"

I simply shook my head.

"Kill me. I set you free, you kill me, and you can do whatever you want."

I unlocked the door, and she stepped out,

"Don't think I won't do it." I shook my head- again.

"I won't." Caitlin materialized a shard of ice, and seemed hesitant to raise her hand, but she did, "Just kill me, and you're free to go. You can walk out of here like nothing happened."

 **Third Person:**

"What is he doing?!" Iris asked her father, who was getting ready to make a dash towards his son, Cisco and Harry had to hold him back as Jesse held Iris back.

They watched the small screen as a deal unfolded.

Barry grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the ice and brought it to his heart, he took a step closer, the ice piercing his skin, causing blood to drip.

Jesse, Cisco and Harry's grips tightened.

"I wanna see you live up to your name: Killer Frost. Do it. Kill me. Be the villain you claim to be and kill me. Because that's what villains do- they kill people, the ones they love, and move on as if it were all a dream and they were fine with the outcome. I can't live, and watch you suffer like this. Come on Caitlin! Let the power take over you and KILL ME!" Barry poured out what was on his mind and pushed the ice shard deeper into his skin. Caitlin pulled her hand back as tears began to threaten to spill over.

Cisco, Harry and Jesse let go.

She let out a loud wail before falling into Barry's chest- weeping. He held her close, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry!" Caitlin sobbed. Barry patted her back comfortingly, and rocked back and forth, kissing the top of her head, happy she was okay.

That was when he realized it- he loves Caitlin. And there is nothing in the universe he wouldn't do to be able to hold her in his arms, and make her happy.

* * *

 **Oooh, I wonder what would happen if Caitlin had more, "episodes " by the way, this was my own twist in the latest episode.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys! I'm very grateful for each and every one of you, I'm happy that you guys enjoy something that makes me happy :) I hope you guys had a nice day!**


	10. The End of Blaze

**Third Person:**

The others watched as the seen unfolded, their minds racing to break down what just happened to a much more simple equation. Cisco was going over the probabilities of the type of relationship the two had, Jesse over all the possible outcomes of how the team will react, Harry was left with many variables, trying to find out how this could effect the team, Iris was left with unanswered problems, and Joe had no idea what to go for first, the possibilities, the outcomes, variables, facts, he didn't know what to settle on. Barry and Caitlin let go of each other, and walked back over to the rest of the team. Jesse acted like nothing out of the normal happened, hugging Caitlin welcoming her back. Iris acted a little suspicious while giving Caitlin a friendly hug. Harry shook Caitlin's hand, telling her it was good to have her back. Cisco kept a good distance from his friends and gave Caitlin an 'Air Five' claiming that his hands were dirty with some of the oil he was using to tweak a gadget. Joe gave her a friendly hug, saying he was glad to have her back and could see Barry felt the same.

Barry stood protectively, and yet awkwardly, next to Caitlin. Wherever she was, he was no more than two feet away from her. Caitlin didn't mind, if anything, she wanted him to be even _closer_ , she wanted to feel his presence, she wanted him to hold her in his arms just to reassure her that she hadn't killed him, she hadn't killed anyone. She wanted him to tell her that he didn't stop loving her along the way.

Barry was oblivious to his girlfriend's inner thoughts, all he knew was that he wanted to be there for her, he wanted to make sure not a _single bit_ of evil _ever_ touched not even a single hair on her head. At the moment, they were on her desk, she working on a way to find Amelia using just the atoms and molecules and particles in her cells, and he in the computer that projects images from the satellite. Every minute, he would glance at her about three to five times. _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ most people would wake up in the morning to that sound, but team Flash heard that almost every day; a meta human was detected.

Barry switched his gaze from Caitlin to his computer. He zoomed in on the highlighted area, and his heart stopped, but this time, he's ready. He's going to take Oliver's advice and take on his surroundings. This time, he's going to beat her. This time, he's going to win. This time, no one is going to die. Using the powers the particle accelerator gifted him, he ran to the case where his suit was held, changed, and ran to the streets, his face showing all the determination meta-humanly possible.

He ran with renewed vigor when he remembered how the old man had exploded to atoms right in front of him. He ran slightly faster than Mach 3.2 **(2,435.9 miles an hour)** he heard the faint voice of Cisco yelling that he had reached Mach 3, but that wasn't important. Right now, Barry didn't care about speed, he cared about stopping this cold blooded killer. He ran around the area of the crime scene, twice, before actually stopping a yard or two in front of Amelia Tyler, he was angry that said Person was able to hide from him and his team for so long, wrecking havoc in different places. "Amelia!" Barry shouted. He caught her attention, she let go of one of the 'regulars' (people that are always visiting the restaurant she used to work in) and turned around to face the man in red leather, "Amelia, this ends now. You're no longer going to be able to hurt anymore innocent people." Blaze, as Cisco had called her, scoffed and prepared herself for Flash's attack. What he did next, surprised her, he ran faster than the last time they crossed paths, he ran straight into her, his shoulder digging into her chest, and pushed her to the wall behind her. The air was forced out of her lungs due to the impact. Although the air was forced from her lungs, she was a quick thinker. She reached out and used the energy within molecules of a nearby fire she made, and forced the energy to crash into Flash, she had teleported the energy over to Flash, and recreated the fire. Barry yelled and held his right side. Barry ran back to her, and started throwing speed punches. But, like him, her cells had recharged with energy she had collected and started to heal her wounds. Her skin was once again tanned and flawless, no one had anything on her, but she wasn't looking for love; she was looking for revenge.

She grew angry that Flash had once agin gotten in the way of her and her revenge, and raised her arms, behind her, she reshaped the drops of water to form a huge pool of water. When Flash ran to strike again, she lowered the water and he ran straight into the water. A few minutes later, he was drowning. He tried desperately to get out, he ran and ran, but it was like a hamster in his wheel, it was getting him no where. He ran, swam, walked, he did everything he could thing of. He was starting to get heavy. Blaze got tired and let go of the hold she had in the water, dropping Flash to his knees. He panted, and quickly turned from purple to his normal pale complexion. With determination, Flash ran around in a circle, producing his trademark lightning bolt, and hurled it at her, sending her to the ground half-conscious. Flash picked her up and ran to the Cortex, or chamber, where him and his team held the Meta-Humans.

Blaze banged against the window as she woke up and found Flash, three women, and three other men staring at her, getting ready to lock her in for good, "Get me out of here, or I'll find my own way out!" Blaze **(Amelia is Blaze if you don't remember)** growled. Flash stepped forward, and with his face and vocal cord vibrating, he looked into Blaze's eyes and stretched an arm to lock her pod, "You're no longer going to hurt anymore people; Amelia." That's it. He didn't say anymore, he left it at that and forever locked her in her little pod.

* * *

 **More like a filler, but may be necessary in the future.**


End file.
